Annabelle
'''Annabelle '''is the deuteragonist of the feature film, Disney Kingdom and its cartoon series, Disney Adventures. Unlike the Disney Princesses, Annabelle is the crowned princess of the kingdom and helps maintains peace in the kingdom. When her home was in danger of being plunged into eternal darkness, Annabelle teamed up with the shy Mark to vanquish her evil uncle and save the kingdom from permeant destruction. Having grown feelings for Mark, she marries him at the age of 19 and rules the kingdom of Disney, together as king and queen, as well as husband and wife. She's the second official Wooten Queen, preceded by Plumette. Background Annabelle was born to Sammie and Davis, the monarchs of the Disney Kingdom. She spent time with her Disney friends as a child and she watched as a couple of Disney characters happily enter their new home. Seeing how many Disney characters were living happily with their true love, Annabelle dreamed of finding her true love and live happily ever after with him. Annabelle soon grew into a teenager and began to take on full-on responsibilities with protecting her kingdom, especially defending the kingdom from her evil uncle, Tank. Personality Annabelle is very proper, elegant, well-mannered, patient and mature, the traits of a graceful princess. She enjoyed her quiet and peaceful life in the Disney but wished to live a life of adventure with her closest friends and family. Annabelle is shown to be stronger and tougher than she looks, always ready to do whatever it takes to fight for her kingdom or for what she loves. Whenever her kingdom is being threatened by a villain or criminal, Annabelle immediately suggests her father not to use violence. She believes that those kind of people can be reasoned with. If not, she'll support her father with apprehending that threat before it destroys her kingdom. Despite her calm and tranquil nature, Annabelle tends to be incredibly worrisome and prefers to do something instead of letting horrible things happen to her friends, family or especially her lover, Mark. As the film progressed, Annabelle grew close to Mark and was determined to keep him safe. When Mark was alone with Tank and being horribly beaten by him, Annabelle was determined to lift Mark's spirits, so his confidence and bravery will be restored and he can be able to defeat Tank. As a teenager, Annabelle expressed her feelings, emotionally. When she grew older, Annabelle begins to express her emotions, maturely. Annabelle is quick to make friends or accept those who apologize to her friends or those who are born or marry into the family. For one, when DJ and Cujo were corrupted by Tank's inventions, Annabelle forgave them and began to start a friendship with them. She eventually learned that Mark and his brothers were from a different world and weren't used to the lifestyle of a kingdom. Nonetheless, Annabelle loved Mark for who he was and accepted Jalen and Jordan as her in-laws. As an older teenager, Annabelle retains her elegance, optimism, hard-working ethics, open-mindedness, bravery and loyal towards her husband, family and closest friends as they work to protect their kingdom from villains and criminals. Physical appearance Annabelle is a young and beautiful 15-year-old girl and her signature outfit is a blue dress with a brown bodice and blue shoes. When she grew into an older teenager, Annabelle retained her beauty and she has chose to let her hair go when it was tied in a bun. When he was trapped in the secret room with Cinderella, Annabelle wore a white dress and was barefoot. When she and the Disney gang went over to a clothing shop to be changed, Annabelle changed into a blue shirt with brown pants and matching high heel boots. At her wedding, she wore a white dress with a matching veil. In the cartoon series, she will wear a blue dress when she's only in the house and her casual outfit when she's going out on an adventure with the gang. Appearances Disney Kingdom On a quiet night, in the Disney Kingdom, Annabelle is revealed to be in a dog park watching over the Dalmatian puppies for the week. So, she was unable to meet Mark and his brothers when they arrived in Disney. However, when Tank is revived by a mysterious lightning storm, and curses the Disney Kingdom, plaguing it with monsters and sadistic mercenaries. When Annabelle saw one of the mercenaries coming her way, she immediately sought sanctuary in a secret room under Cinderella’s chateau until someone would come to rescue her. Three days later, when Mark and the gang begin to find Tank and defeat him. They meet up with him in the city hall building and he informed them that he hired an assassin to eliminate Annabelle, in order to exact horrible vengeance on the royal family. Before leaving, Tank gives the gang, a riddle for them to solve and use to find Annabelle. It was hard for the gang but they managed to solve the riddle and learn that Annabelle is located under the fountain of Cinderella’s chateau. By using the magic wand, Mark makes the fountain disappear and for a staircase to appear. The gang discover Annabelle and Cinderella. Relived, that her king is here to rescue her and Cinderella, she runs to Mark. Suddenly, she is tied up in a sticky and slimy web that was fired by Tank’s pet lizard, Scales. During this battle, the Beast and Flynn Rider tried to free the princesses but Scales attempted to swallow them all but Mark and Tinker Bell intervened and they were the ones who were swallowed, much to Annabelle’s horror. While Mark and Tink were inside Scales, they discovered that the lizard was in fact, a robot. Mark used his strength and some of Tinker Bell’s flying dust to help him remove Scales’ power core and destroy him in the process. Mark frees the princesses from the slimy trap by using the magic wand. Mark and Annabelle officially meet each other and a romantic relationship is immediately sparked. Back in the abandoned village, the gang learned that one of Tank's monsters used a metal bomb to freeze time and kidnap Cinderella. Mark discovers that the bomb was from Tomorrowland. The gang was about to journey on Tomorrowland but first Annabelle and the gang, quickly had a wardrobe change in a clothing shop. Once that was over, they journeyed on over to Tomorrowland to search for Darwin and the Disney cyborgs. They discover that the bomb was from a shop known as the Time Zone and is owned by a robotic wild boar named Jimmy. Inside the Time Zone's basement, the gang learns that Darwin and Tank used to be friends until a heated argument permanently ended their friendship. The gang figured that Tank wanted to exact revenge on Darwin, as well, so they made way to find Darwin and protect him. Just then, the Disney gang encountered another danger, Jimmy's possessed brother, DJ attempted to kill the gang with his laser gun. In the nick of time, the Disney cyborgs arrive to the gang's aid. Unfortunately, for Blaster and Juarez, they couldn't hold DJ off, long enough, so Mark ordered Tinker Bell to acquire help from Vidia. She arrived at the Time Zone and used her fast-flying abilities to sprinkle sleeping dust on DJ. Once DJ was fast asleep, Mark revealed to the gang, that DJ, along with the other robots in Tomorrowland were all under Tank's control. Vidia takes DJ back to the abandoned village and the gang hurries on to Darwin's observatory to find him. The gang entered the laboratory and discovered that Darwin was trapped on the ceiling by his possessed assistant, Cujo. Despite the inability to move, Darwin tells the gang, how to restore Cujo to his true self. Annabelle helped Mark open Cujo's head and put his true brain back inside his head, restoring him to his true nature. Darwin is freed from the slime trap and joins the gang on the rest of the journey through Disney. In a secret castle, Annabelle reads a book that tells the origin of Disney. To Mark's surprise, Davis was originally a dragon named Elliott who somehow lost control of his dragon abilities and nearly destroy the Disney Kingdom. Sammie managed to tame Davis' aggressive behavior and to keep him from losing control ever again, Davis shapeshifted into a human and changed his name. Also, after Walt Disney's death, he placed pieces of a magical crystal inside Mickey and Friends to preserve the magic and sustain the characters' existence. Mark realized if Tank destroys the crystals, the characters will become mortal and eventually die. Quickly, the gang was about to exit the secret library to find Mickey and Friends but before the gang could depart form the castle, there was another earthquake. Kovu was standing on a cracking portion of the library about to fall to his death. Mark pushed Kovu out of the way and the former fell to his assumed death. Surprised and saddened at the sight of it, she sadly calls out his name and cries into Aladdin's arms. Feeling defeated, the gang returns to the abandoned village and informs the citizens, that Mark has been apparently being killed by Tank. Jordan then tells the Disney characters, Mark's tragic and cruel backstory and the princess felt sympathy as the story was told. Determined to help his friends, Lucky activates the security cameras and reveals to everyone that Mark was alive. Annabelle listened to the deal that Mark made with Tank and she was shocked at the fact that Mark would belong Tank for eternity. Tank used his magic to turn Mark into a dragon, and the mythical creatures began to battle. Mark was briefly knocked out by one of Tank's blow and was about to be viciously mauled by Tank. Determined to protect Mark, she used a microphone to communicate with him. She and the Disney characters lifted Mark's spirits by telling him, what a great friend, leader, and hero, he's been. Just then, Annabelle proclaimed her love for Mark, and upon hearing that proclaim, Mark brushed his insecurities and self-doubts for a braver and bolder demeanor. Annabelle watched in joy as Mark fought Tank, with help from Mickey and Friends. Annabelle's joy suddenly turned into tears when Mark told Mickey and Friends to leave him to confront Tank on his own, despite the fact, that once Tank is dead, so will his spells, turning Mark back into a human and being unable to escape from his crumbling lair. Before Lucky could turn the cameras off, Mark told Annabelle, that he loved her too. Once the cameras were turned off, Annabelle sat on a chair and mourned the imminent death of her lover. Luckily, for Mark, when Tank was killed and his curse was lifted, two unidentified flying animals (who reveal to be Mufasa and Hurley) rescued Mark and brought him back to the Disney kingdom where he was reunited with Annabelle and the others. As she happily chatted over Mark's survival, Mark cut the conversation short by sharing a kiss with her. Annabelle embraced her parents as the Disney characters carried Mark back to the restored castle for a celebration party. Four years later, Annabelle turned 19 and she married Mark and became queen of Disney. Once the wedding was over for the day, Mark and Annabelle enjoyed a quiet waltz together and told each other that they're willing to have fun on their adventures, that they'll go with each other and their closest friends. Disney Adventures: The Adventure Begins Annabelle returns in the film as the deuteragonist. She happily assumes her role as queen and helps Mark with ruling the kingdom as king. She promises to help Mark with whatever duties that he's dealing with. First is solving the kingdom's magic crisis. It is revealed that during her childhood, she was close friends with the Ram Brothers and Lola. She helps the brothers with restoring their brotherly bond. She later helps Mark with saving Lola from the evil wizard, Fabian. Afterwards, Skippy and Lola are married and just before they go on their honeymoon, Annabelle and the gang bid them a farewell. She watches in delight as the Ram Brothers solidifies their brotherly relationship. She then embraces Mark as the hero, he is. Disney Adventures Annabelle begins to protect Disney as their responsible and strong queen when her kingdom is in danger. She'll also help her husband when he's struggling with running the kingdom as their king. Also, she works in a cooking business with her husband, Mark, Belle, Jasmine, Rapunzel, Kovu and Kiara. Category:Article of the week Category:Females Category:Royalty Category:Wooten characters Category:Princesses Category:Disney Adventures characters Category:Wooten Queens Category:Singing characters Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Queens Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Heroines Category:TV Animation characters Category:Lovers Category:Animated characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Nobility Category:Magic Users Category:Teenagers Category:Spouses Category:Adults Category:French characters Category:Chefs Category:European characters Category:Nieces